


In the Stars

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [57]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Episode: s03e13 Syzygy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 2. Things you said through your teeth





	In the Stars

 

We stopped at the motel to quickly gather our things before we left. Even on our drive out he was annoying and pestering. He would not stop with his stupid planetary alignment theory and by the time the car crapped out I was done. He slams the hood down and looks at me like it’s my fucking fault. After putting in a call to the closest police station I tell him it will be at least an hour before the cops get to us.

“Great.” He says and keeps looking at me like I sabotaged the car on purpose.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

He smirks at me.

Teeth clenched, I stomp over to him and push against his chest.

“Fuck you.”

He grabs my wrists tight enough to hurt and pulls me up against him.

“Then do it.”

Bewildered I begin to pull away before I feel him hard against my hip. I want to be disgusted but despite myself, I am impressed. He feels good against me so I roll my hips toward him. The way his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head makes me feel powerful and I do it again.

Pushing him against the hood of the car, I kiss him. His hands move from my wrists to my waist and he holds me against him. We grind against each other for some time before I want more.

I’m quick to the zipper and soon he’s stiff and hot in my hand. I feel like a woman again rather than just an agent.

“Did you fuck Detective White?” I hiss into his ear as I jack him off.

“Would it piss you off if I did?”

I pin him to the hood and remove my pants quickly.

“You can fuck whoever you want.” I tell him before switching our positions so I’m on the hood and he is standing between my legs.

“But now it’s my turn.” I finish and hold him by his tie and his cock.

He shudders and pushes into me.

Mulder pulls out and cums on the ground after a minute and finally lowers himself to finish me with his mouth. Bucking against him, holding his head in place, I cum with a scream.

After I cum we both seem to realize where we are and what we’ve done.

Without making eye contact we get dressed and wordlessly go back to the car.

Mulder takes the driver’s seat and we sit in silence until headlights come into view.

“I didn’t fuck Detective White. She went crazy and jumped me.” Mulder tells me quietly.

I say nothing and he continues.

“Just thought you should know…” He says and gets out to greet the officers.

When we finally get back to Washington neither of us brings it up again. I chalk it up to frustration; he probably thinks it was caused by the strange planetary alignment. Either way, we silently agree it was the last time.


End file.
